


Link vs. the Tiku Baba

by Skaea Daimonion (SkarmorySilver)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Foot Fetish, One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarmorySilver/pseuds/Skaea%20Daimonion
Summary: Here's a short story adapted from an RP I did with a friend a while ago, which I'm reposting here today to commemorate the 4th anniversary of the release ofThe Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Happy game-release-iversary!The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild(c) Nintendo
Kudos: 7





	Link vs. the Tiku Baba

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short story adapted from an RP I did with a friend a while ago, which I'm reposting here today to commemorate the 4th anniversary of the release of _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_. Happy game-release-iversary!
> 
>  _The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_ (c) Nintendo

“Goddesses, I didn’t sign up for this…” Link grumbled to himself, working his way through the thick, tall grass in one of the forests dotting Hyrule’s landscape… It was mildly annoying to work with, but it was better than bokoblins everywhere. Not that this was saying much, of course, considering that he had to travel for practically hundreds of miles, on foot, in search of the next temple. If this was going to keep up, he’d all but lose his mind!  
  
It had been a very long time since his last, scattered memories of this land, and much had changed since his hundred-year slumber. He had no memory of what exactly had led him to this, why he existed in this largely untamed land, or why he had a weird urge at one point to simply venture out into the wilderness without any clothing save for his shorts and set everything on fire. All he knew was that he had some kind of purpose here, a purpose that had been given to him by someone else, someone powerful.  
  
Whatever it was, though, it certainly wasn’t cutting grass for hours at a time. That was getting very boring very fast, and he was extremely footsore on top of that. He needed both a bit of relaxation and a bit of excitement, whichever came first.  
  
This particular section of the wilderness, the one he was trying to soldier his way through, was thick with tall stems and blades hard enough to leave quite a nasty cut. But what he wasn’t aware of, at least not yet, was that sometimes the grass took on a life of its own. A strange kind of magic made it move, presumably to slice anyone who stepped in it to ribbons – but one particular patch nearby didn’t have hard enough leaves for that. Its effects on intruders were just as curious, however…  
  
Link kept pushing and shoving grass out of the way, still grumbling to himself. That old man he’d passed by several miles back had warned him about this, not that he’d cared at the time. But now he could feel a few strands occasionally slip up his tunic. And weirdly, it almost felt like the grass was grabbing at his legs.  
  
Something wasn’t quite right. The blades seemed to wiggle their feathery tips against his sides, a curious trait, and a few even slipped into his pants and began stroking his shins and calves as well. What sort of magical grass this was, he didn’t know, but it probably didn’t matter compared to what it was doing. Or, for that matter, the response it elicited. Link’s eyes widened almost as soon as he felt the surprisingly soft leaves begin to slide against his bare skin, the corner of his mouth twitching in a slight smile. Instinct took over a second later, and he started moving faster through the grass, trying to get out of there before it no doubt dragged him to his doom.  
  
“WHAAA – D’OOF!!”  
  
He had only managed to make it a few steps before a few stems suddenly wrapped themselves around his ankles, tripping him. Several more began to slip under his boots and start sliding them off, teasing at the skin beneath. Link yelped in alarm, before faceplanting upon the ground, trying to crawl his way free. But it was useless, and his smile widened the second he felt his boots being stripped from his rather large bare feet, leaving them vulnerable to the feathery plant life.  
  
“GYAAAHAHAHA STAAHAHAHAP!!” He cried out in sudden laughter, clawing at the ground to try and escape, but the grip of the grasses around his ankles was surprisingly tight. The grass stems homed in on Link’s soft soles without hesitation, and a few moments later he felt dozens of feathery leaves brush against the skin of his arches and in between his toes as well.  
  
“G-GAHAHAHAHAAA!!” Link cried out, starting to laugh hysterically, and still he desperately kept trying to crawl away from the soft, tickly grass. Despite this, it continued to tickle him unabated, even though its soft stems were delicate and thus it was easy for him to free himself. It wouldn’t be too long before he could make his escape, and he did have the strength to spare.  
  
It was almost half a minute of continuous effort, but Link was only slightly weakened by his laughter, being used to being out of breath from so many battles. And so he just kept crawling and crawling until he freed himself. “Whew! Oof, what… What was that?!”  
  
He turned around to look for whatever kind of magic was responsible, frowning in consternation. But just like that, the grass was still once more…  
  
He panted softly, rolling onto his back and taking a moment to relax, wiggling and scrunching his toes. Then all of a sudden, he giggled slightly. A breeze had caused some of the grass blades to bend until their very tips touched his soles, teasing softly and involuntarily.  
  
He gasped, pulling his bare feet away, looking at the grass for a moment, thinking. He wasn’t sure why, but the experience had felt strangely exhilarating. It had been a while since he had a smile on his face, so a little more if it couldn’t hurt, right?  
  
He looked around for a moment, making sure he was alone, before scooting forward and sticking his feet right back into the grass.  
  
Then it happened. Once again, the grass blades proceeded to wrap around his ankles and toes, before starting a new assault upon his arches, insteps, between his toes, and the balls of his feet. Not an inch below his ankles was spared from their teasing torment.  
  
Link immediately collapsed onto his back, letting his lovely giggles flow out freely while his toes wiggled and twitched in the grip of the grass. “GAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAA OHOHOHO GEEEHEHEEEZ~!!” he cried out, trying to cross his feet playfully.  
  
The grass continued its tickly movement, weaving in and around his feet in concert with their motions. Every time he crossed one, they’d assault the other and get it to move in a bid to escape, back and forth, left and right and left. Clenching his toes wouldn’t help either since they’d just tickle the tops, and spreading his toes meant they’d get in between.  
  
Link clutched at his blond hair, his pointed ears twitching, still laughing and giggling hysterically. His big feet continued wiggling around, alternating between clenching and flexing his toes from the sheer swarm of tickly grass stroking and caressing his buttery soft arches, the balls of his feet, and the bases of his toes. “AAAAH OHOHOH GAHAHADDESS! NONONO S-STOHOHAHAHAP, YOHOHOU’RE DRIHIHIHIVING MEHEHEHE CRAHAHAHAHAHAZY~!!”  
  
The plants didn’t heed his pleas, no doubt since there was no way they could hear let alone understand him. Some of the grass leaves and stems suddenly wrapped themselves around his toes, pulling them back and exposing his cute large soles. The breeze died down, leaving the leaves to pause ominously and let Link take in his situation. The Hylian giggled nervously, trying to clench his toes and cross his feet over one another again, his fingers dug into the ground as the anticipation started to get to him.  
  
The grass stems seemed to move even though there was no wind this time, and suddenly dozens of feathery leaf tips were brushing and fluttering against every inch of his soles and the undersides of his toes.  
  
Link immediately tried to yank his feet back, his laughter coming out louder than ever as the leaves began to dance upon the bottoms of his cute feet and toes. “NAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA HEHEHEHEHELP!! IHIHIHI CHAHAHAHAAHN’T TAHAHAHAHAHAGAKE IHIHIHIHIIIIT!!” He cried out in hysterics and began struggling once more, reaching his soft tickle limit within seconds before he resumed trying to escape.  
  
It wasn’t long before the plants began to loosen their grip upon his feet, though his soles were still tormented. His big toes were also still tied, keeping his feet from moving about too much as the grass gave one last effort to tease him. He kept giggling and laughing hysterically, continuing to try and pull away from the teasing strands of grass. As fun as it was, his creamy feet were just far too ticklish for him to handle.  
  
The stems continued loosening as they sensed the pull. Perhaps they were sympathetic to his predicament, or lulling him into a false sense of security – either way, they could only hold him for so long, and the tickling continued the entire time he was freeing himself.  
  
Finally, the giggly Link freed his feet, taking the time to rub his soft soles and recover from his ‘torment’. “Whew… that was intense… W-what caused it to do that, though?”  
  
A rustling noise nearby caught his attention. The grass was perfectly still now, but there was something in a nearby grove of trees that sounded… well, enemy-like. At least that was his impression of it.  
  
Link turned to the sound, his eyes narrowing as he reached for his sword. His bare toes curled against the ground as he slowly walked towards the sound.  
  
A vine with a feathery tip snaked out of the bushes, unseen by the hero as he advanced. But just when his right heel left the ground, before he could lift his foot off of the soil entirely, the vine brushed against his upturned arch…  
  
Link yelped, stumbling and tripping down onto one knee, turning his head to look accusatory at the grass, who he suspected to be the culprit of the sneak attack… unaware that something with multiple vines and a toothless mouth pod was rearing up behind him… until it grabbed his ankles with two vines and dragged him into the bushes.  
  
“AAAAHHH!!” Link cried out as soon as the vines yanked him into the bushes, losing his grip on his sword in the process. Panic overtook him, thinking he was doomed as he was dragged to an unknown fate. Several vines suddenly wrapped around him, binding his arms over his head and his ankles together. A few more rose up and waved the leaves at their tips teasingly just over his toes~  
  
He gasped and grunted, squirming wildly as he tried to escape the grasp of the vines… Though when he saw the fluffy vine tips, his eyes widened, and he curled his toes up tightly, knowing what he was in for…  
  
“C-can’t we talk about this…?” he asked, smiling nervously.  
  
The plant couldn’t speak and if it could understand him it wouldn’t have cared. The vines suddenly began to stroke their leaves up and down his tender arches. Link immediately burst into heavy giggles, shaking his head and jerking at his legs as those feathery leaves touched down on her arches.  
  
“OOOHOHOHOHOO CRAHAHAAP!!”  
  
Within moments, another vine wrapped around his ankles and then tied his big toes back, stretching his soles tight. This allowed the leaves access to every inch of his sole and now in between his toes as well…  
  
Link arched his back, wiggling his feet as much as he could against the ties around his helpless bare feet.  
  
“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHO GEHEHEHEHEEEZ!!” He laughed hysterically, bouncing helplessly on the ground.  
  
The leafy vines continued to tickle his soles and toes, while two more emerged from the strange Deku Baba… These had blunt tips as well as bumpy nodules in place of thorns. They proceeded to slide under his shirt, the bumps rubbing against his sides…  
  
When those bumpy vines began to rub against his sides, the poor hero started shrieking even louder than ever, tugging at his strong arms as he squirmed against the double attack… The hero had never been tickled this intensely before!  
  
Two more of the bumpy vines also went to work on the bases of his toes, sawing at the sensitive skin. The other two now reached his underarms, wiggling their tips into the hollows of his pits. And still the feathery leaves attacked his soles and the tops of his feet… all the while the mouth pod was moving ever closer, just barely coming into view.  
  
In the midst of his tear-filled laughter, he noticed the roots of the plant, the unmistakable crawling tentacle-like tendrils at the base of a certain kind of foe he’d faced plenty of times before. One in particular trailed off in the direction of the meadow he’d just escaped.  
  
That explained. _So_. Much.  
  
“OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAAHHADESS!!!!” he cried out, his big, cute feet trying to break free while his arms yanked and tugged like crazy against the grip of the Deku Baba that had been behind all of this, its vines, roots, and even the grass stems it had been controlling no doubt out for his sensitive flesh. His eyes were screwed shut, his laughter filling the forest… And then he see the maw approaching him. “GYAAHAHAH!”  
  
Suddenly the vines at his feet retreated… just in time for the Deku Baba to engulf both his feet at once! It had no teeth unlike others of its kind… but what it DID have was a slew of tendrils lining the inside of its mouth… some of which instantly bound Link’s toes and stretched his feet and soles tight.  
  
“A-AAAHAHAHAHA WAIT WAIT NOOOOHOHO DON’T EAT MEHEHE!!” he yelped in alarm, before noticing that this mouth pod was quite small and lacked teeth. It wasn’t much of a comfort, though, especially once he felt the tendrils wrap around his toes and stretch his tootsies nice and taut.  
  
The laughing hero was going crazy… his cheeks pink and tears streaming from his eyes. But now he knew the Deku Baba couldn’t eat him even if it wanted to, for its mouth pod was too small. But what it could do was give him a whole new kind of torment – in the form of all of its tendrils tickling and teasing every inch of his soles, tops and sides of his feet. A slimy fluid that seemed to increase his sensitivity soon covered everything below his ankles, only heightening the tickly sensation.  
  
And all the while the vines sneaking into his shirt continued to torment his ribs, pits, and sides, his neck and ears and a feather-leaf even poked around his belly-button for good measure…  
  
“YAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADD!!!” He twisted and turned, his face flushing red, tears streaming down his cheeks as his squirming died out more and more.  
  
Finally, with all the teasing torment being applied to his very sensitive body from head to ten soft toes, he soon slipped into unconsciousness… Totally vulnerable to whatever the Deku Baba wanted to do.  
  
The next time the Hylian woke up, he was in the shade of a tree, his boots next to him and his feet rather oiled… It felt as though they’d been massaged as well. It seemed like it was all a dream – except that his soles were still tingling. As were his ribs, his pits, his tummy… He looked around, blushing as his toes curled and his feet rubbed together.  
  
Peeking into the glade he’d just visited, he noticed that the Deku Baba from earlier was gone. Just a few wilted roots remained, as though the plant had somehow uprooted itself and headed elsewhere. Where it was going he didn’t know, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last time he’d run into this kind of foe.  
  
“Yyyyyeahhhh… I _really_ didn’t sign up for _any_ of this,” he muttered sourly.  
  
But as he put his boots on, and as he slowly stood up to resume his quest… All he could think was how excited he was deep down to find another such Deku Baba~


End file.
